Die Hard
by dewdropsunlight
Summary: (Sequel to Old Habits) Back from Hawaii, Stiles is stronger than ever. However, Beacon Hills is thrown into a supernatural mess with a coming eclipse along with a tale of old power.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was nice. Compared to California, Hawaii weather was amazing, at least in his opinion and his dads'. Also, to highlight even more, they were closer to the beach than they've ever been, which meant they could go swimming at any time, besides dusk that is.

About two weeks into the well-deserved vacation, his dad announced that he was heading back, as he, the Sheriff, "had a duty to uphold". Although a little upset his dad couldn't stay longer, he was equally glad that he became Scott-free of all Beacon Hills responsibilities, no matter how terrible that sounded.

Danny's aunt, Maddie as she insisted on being called, had absolutely no problem with Stiles spending the rest of the summer with her. She admitted that it was nice to have someone besides her and her husband in the house, and she went as far as convincing the local music shop owner to give Stiles a part-time job that wasn't being offered.

After the music shop job was given to him, Stiles had an easier time relaxing and opening up to the inhabitants. Eventually he joined a well-established friend group and they, mostly Keanu, taught him how to surf. At first he denied all aspects of learning due to his insane lack of balance and the need of a certain level of concentrating But after a week of watching the others have fun, and getting bored of cheering them on by himself, he gave in. Keanu actually started him out on land by laying down a board and showed him where to position his feet. Once he figured that out, Keanu's girlfriend Akela helped him with balance by setting up a fallen log and telling him to walk across it. At some point she, the other two guys Mason and Brad, and the other girl Haukea started moving the log back and forth gently so he could get used to being under something that's moving.

The first time Stiles got out and into the Pacific Ocean, he completely wiped out, not even being able to stand up. By the end of that day though, he was able to at least stand up for a few minutes. In celebration of that, the group had gone out and went cliff diving, which Stiles will _never_ forget. When he had gotten home that night, his cheeks hurt and Maddie commented saying that he seemed so much happier than he had been when he had arrived and she was extremely glad that he has been able to relax. Stiles had nodded and agreed, because for the first time in a while he truly was relaxed. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to stress about, nothing to anticipate. His nightmares were increasingly rare, and sleep became nothing short of easy.

But now countless amounts of footsteps passed, some in a hurry and others taking their time. Among those echoed his own footsteps which came to a sudden halt, as if another step wasn't physically possible. Stiles breathed in deeply, smiling wildly at the small group of welcomers just a few feet in front of him.

And then his feet unfroze, and he ran dropping his bag just before stopping right in front of them.

"Hey dad…"

"Son." With a wide grin, his father was the first to hug him, nearly suffocating him with a tight squeeze. Next up was Scott, who literally knocked the two of them on the ground with his enthusiasm. Laughing, Stiles patted Scott on the back. "Scotty, my man, let me up you great big lug."Smiling, Scott jumped off of him and reached out a hand to pull him up. "Dude you're so _tan_."

Once upright, Stiles brushed off the back of his pants from any potential embarrassing dirt marks. "Hey Lydia." The strawberry blonde lightly smiled at him before rushing into his arms. With a small 'oof' sound, Stiles wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too." He whispered into her ear before pulling away.

Letting out a sign, Stiles let tension run out of his shoulders. "So...curly fries for lunch? He questioned with hope shining in his eyes, which in turn caused his dad to burst into laughter.

"How'd I know? Come on." His dad motioned with his head, grabbing one of Stiles's suitcase. "I have a table reserved at '_Yours Truly_'. And you guys can come too. Scott whooped and flung an arm across Stiles's shoulders, who just laughed.

"Curly fries here I come!" He said gleefully, definitely ready for his all-time favorite food.

"I call shotgun!" Lydia claimed, or more like demanded, which got another set of laughs going.

"I get handgun!" Stiles imitated her the best he could, which got him a punch in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After a very lengthy lunch drawn out about Stiles just catching up and sharing stories of his own, Lydia kissed him on the cheek and left, blushing profusely after saying she had promised Jackson she would sleep over since his parents weren't home at the moment. Scott had volunteered to help him unpack, but said that he was later meeting up with Kira, since they were going to try dinner with her parents again after it epically failed the first time. Happily, Stiles agreed and said that having someone to be a servant wouldn't be bad, even if it was only for a short amount of time. This resulted in yet another punch to his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Very little unpacking got done. The two of them got distracted by the video games neither of them have been able to play together for three months. At some point amidst their yelling, Stiles's dad came in and told them that the neighbors called and said to settle down. A few minutes after that, Scott had gotten a text and bowed out, saying he'll be back tomorrow and just the two of them will hang out.<p>

Finally turning off his Xbox, Stiles set up some music and actually started to put his things away. When he was a third of the way through though, his stomach grumbled and, glancing at the time, decided it was definitely time for dinner.

Laughing Stiles closed the refrigerator door that he opened upon sliding into the kitchen. "Forget I was coming home?" His dad, looking a little shocked, turned around and pointed at the now-closed door.

"I-" A grimace or realization came to his face and he lowered his finger. "Oops?"

"Don't worry. I'll go get something right now for me, and stop by after school Monday for actual food. No more take-out!" Stiles teased, grabbing the keys off the hook. "I'll be right back" Saluting, he sing-songed his way out of the house.

Humming, Stiles turned on the radio as soon as his jeep was started. Once on the road, he turned a left, and then a right before pulling into the gas station parking lot. By then, he was singing loudly along with the recent pop song.

Shutting off the engine also killed his singing, so Stiles mouthed the rest of the words to the song. In the corner of his eye though, pausing his lip movement, a jet black Camaro stood out. How could he have _not_ noticed that before he parked?

Scoffing at the chances, Stiles ignored the obvious foreshadowing and practically skipped inside, picking up humming the rest of the song. He didn't look around when he got inside, not wanting to see if _he_ was there, and he would've greeted the cashier but he didn't recognize the guy. So, pacing himself, Stiles grabbed a basket and started in the snacks area, taking some beef jerky off the shelf. Moving his way to the back, he became too absorbed in putting various foods in the basket. By the time he got to the front again, Stiles was carrying a 12-pack of Mountain Dew and his basket was halfway full.

Starting to take up humming again, Stiles tapped his foot to the supposed beat. The person who managed to get in front of him set his stuff down in a hesitant manner, and Stiles would normally be curious but he could care less since he successfully managed to not bump into Derek.

He couldn't have thought that soon enough as the man in front of him turned around to reveal a...well, Stiles refrained from having a coughing fit.

Derek hadn't changed much. He still had the stubble of a beard and his jaw-line was well-defined as well as perfect. His green eyes were still full of the same vibrant life as when he left. Maybe the only thing that did change was his clothing, which was definitely not his trademark leather, but instead a pair of sweatpants and a wife-beater. Before Stiles could even think of talking, Derek was turning back to get his receipt.

Tracing Derek's every move, Stiles watched as the man walked away. Yet just before he closed the grocery store door, Derek sent a soft, knowing smile his way, as if he had known Stiles was watching him. Flushing, Stiles set his items on the store counter and paid for everything as quickly as he could. Taking a step outside, Stiles noticed the Camaro was already gone and a feeling of relief came over him. Smiling, Stiles walked over to the jeep and started opening the door when a piece of bright green paper between his windshield wipers caught his attention. Setting down the Mountain Dew and a few of the bags, Stiles reached over and yanked it from its hiding spot. In neat, all capital letters it said;

_"Welcome home. -D"_

Stiles, no matter how many times he'd deny it, dropped the bag of beef jerky he had decided not to put down, and just stared. His body became unfrozen after a few minutes and, calmly, he put the note into his jean pockets as he picked up the food. "Stupid sourwolf." Stiles shook his head as he got everything he bought into the jeep and started her up. Glancing around at the dusk-lite town, Stiles sighed and spread his fingers out of the jeep's steering wheel. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Just like Stiles said, it's really good to be back. How was everyone's DecemberHolidays?**

**I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for this. I know this chapter was a little fast paced but there'll be details coming up about what happened in Hawaii.**

**So starting off right away: Any predictions?**

**Until Next Time... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one hundred percent Lydia's idea to get brunch the next day, forcing Stiles to get up earlier than he had intended to. Rolling out of his bed lazily, he didn't manage to catch himself before he hit the floor. Stiles let out a loud groan and dragged his hands up to beside his head before pushing himself over onto his back. He relaxed for a minute for the pain to pass before he slowly got up.

"Stiles?" His dad's voice came from behind his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He grunted out.

"Everything okay?"

"Just fell off the bed." In response, his dad just laughed and Stiles heard him walk back downstairs. "Rude." He scoffed as he slowly walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a pale red shirt with a pale yellow Iron Man symbol on it, Stiles threw it over his head. Instead of changing into jeans, Stiles decided to keep on his blue plaid PJ pants and wait till after getting a cup of coffee.

Hopping down the stairs, taking them two-by-two, and then practically skipping into the kitchen, Stiles took down a mug and poured himself half a cup of black coffee. Setting down the cup, Stiles opened the refrigerator and took out a small bottle of French Vanilla creamer. He poured the little that was left into his mug and threw the empty bottle into the kitchen sink. Taking a sip, he winced. Not enough creamer.

"Hey, when are you leaving?" His dad stepped into the room with his own mug of coffee and a bunch of folders tucked underneath his arm.

"Probably within the next twenty minutes. Don't want to show up late." Stiles leaned his lower back against the counter and crossed his feet.

"Alright, sounds good. I work later tonight so…"

"I'll stay at Scott's tonight. We need catch up time." Not answering verbally, his dad nodded and walked back from wherever he was before. Glancing at the time on the microwave, Stiles gulped down the rest of his coffee and climbed up the stairs. In Hawaii, he was proud to say he started learning some fashion sense (hanging out regularly with girls does that apparently) and so he grabbed his only pair of black skinny jeans and his red high-top converse. The skinny jeans hugged tight to his legs and he thought they really brought out his shape. (Haukea and Akela agreed when he had come out of the dressing room by whistling and static that he had no choice but to get them.) Smiling, Stiles sat on his bed and struggled to get in his converse on, almost falling off the bed again and flailing a little. After a couple minutes, he finally got both of them on. While skinny jeans show off the body more, they sure are a pain in getting shoes on.

Taking his watch off his desk, Stiles secured it on his wrist as he also grabbed at his phone.

**To Scotty-My-Boy:**

_Hey, sleepover 2night?_

**From Scotty-My-Boy:**

_Of course! (Ma's work tonight 2)_

**To Scotty-MY-BOY:**

_Awesome :) :) :)_

Turning off his phone's screen, Stiles tucked it in his back pocket and walked downstairs. "Bye dad! Have fun at work! Eat healthy because I'll know!" He took the keys off the nearby hook and headed out.

"Have fun with Lydia and Scott! Don't get into trouble because I'll know!" His father shot back just as Stiles closed the garage door.

* * *

><p>"I see you got my text." Lydia said all-to-cheerily when Stiles walked inside '<em>Yours Truly'<em>.

"Kind of hard to miss it. When did you get your hands on my phone?" Stiles asked incredulously. She just grinned at him before she turned to the waitress directing people to their seats.

"Table for two please."

"Of course, Ms. Martin." The older woman nodded and grabbed two menus along with silverware. "What would you two like to drink?" Motioning with her hand, the waitress beckoned them to follow her to a small window table.

"An iced tea to start me off." Lydia requested as Stiles pulled out the chair for her.

"I'll have a chocolate shake please." Stiles politely stated, ignoring Lydia's rolling eyes.

"Alright. I'll be right back with those for you." The woman walked away after she finished writing down their drink orders and the second she left, Stiles turned to Lydia.

"And I'm changing my text tone back."

* * *

><p>"So…" Lydia took a bite of her deli sandwich. "What else happened in Hawaii? Not counting the vague texts we all got from you." She sent him a look of annoyance, showing her displeasure of being left out. After taking a bite of his waffle, Stiles chewed a little before responding.<p>

"Nothing much." As Lydia started opening her mouth, Stiles quickly continued on. "I'm much better. I'm sleeping better and I _feel_ better." He admitted at the end.

"Good. I'm glad." Lydia lightly smiled as she spoke softly.

"I'm definitely taking you next time. The sunsets were gorgeous and there were a lot of dolphins, not to mention sea turtles." Stiles gushed, setting down his fork and reaching over for the maple syrup. "At one point, Karri and I got up really early to see the baby turtles climb towards the ocean." His voice sounding like an excited child.

"Karri?" Raising an eyebrow, Lydia took a sip of her orange juice. Her question got brushed aside with Stiles's hand.

"The daughter of my music shop boss. She was lesbian anyways. Beside," Stiles cheeks turned red. "I'm with Malia." With that said, Lydia almost spat out her juice. Stiles missed it though as he stuffed another slice of waffle inside his mouth.

"What?" She demanded, shocked at what Stiles just said.

"Turns out I'm not one-hundred-percent gay…more bisexual it seems. We started dating a week or so before I came home."

"What about Derek?"

"What about him?" Stiles narrowed his eyebrows as his sharp voice snapped out. "He made it clear that he wanted _nothing_ to do with me last time we spoke. And as confusing as the note he put between my windshield wipers, he's not forgiven." Finishing up, Stiles angrily chewed at the last bit of his waffle with a scowl on his face.

"I'll ask about that later. More pressing though is how did you meet Malia?" Seeing as Stiles was not up for 'Derek Discussion' yet, Lydia switched back to talking about Stiles's surprise relationship.

"I crashed into her at the library before I left."

"Literally?" Lydia grinned as she casually asked. Glaring for a second, Stiles nodded.

"Anyways," his face resolved to a happy, easygoing expression, "we started hanging out in the library every other day. We traded numbers and started texting. And then last week we agreed to go out." Lydia hummed and returned the smile. Although it was forced from her end, Stiles didn't seem to notice. "Anyways, enough about me! What's going on with you and Jackie?"

"I'd wish you'd stop calling him that." Frowning, Lydia played at the salad she had ordered as a side. "_Jackson_ is moving back from London, " Stiles started to groan before being cut off. "and don't give me that shit. I know you and him haven't had the best track and at times he's a complete douchebag, but he's changed a lot. Last year he even voluntarily _helped_ you."

"I know, I know…" Stiles sighed. "But he's still a jerk until proven otherwise."

"You should give him a chance this year." She pointed out.

"Fine," Stiles munched down the last of his waffle, "buth he bether bhave ni-er." He mumbled with his mouth full, which caused him to receive a disgusted look from Lydia. Swallowing, Stiles restated what he said. "But he better behave nicer."

"Boys…" Lydia hummed as she sighed.

"Girls…" Stiles mimicked her, the sigh and everything.

* * *

><p>"Stiles, good to see you!"<p>

"You saw me yesterday Scott." Stiles stuck out his tongue as he, in his own way, pranced through the doorway.

"I know, but it felt like forever." Agreeing with a nod, Stiles walked into the McCall's kitchen like it was his own.

"Chocolate popcorn?" He asked, taking a bottle of Hershey's syrup out of his overnight bag that he had quickly stopped at home to get.

"I'll get the watermelon Sour Patch and Goldfish then." Scott shot back with a smile. After gathering the snacks and after the kitchen smelt of buttered popcorn, the two of them proceeded up the stairs and onto Scott's bed to play Call of Duty or one of the other video games neither of them had been able to play together since before Stiles went on vacation.

At one point, Stiles threw popcorn at Scott to distract him and at another, Scott pushed Stiles off the bed in order to win Mario Kart.

Pausing the game (which they were currently on The Last of Us), Stiles turned his body to face Scott, who was currently giving him huge puppy dog eyes with the question of why shining at him. "Let's get a tattoo." A completely shocked look came to Scott's face and the game was clearly forgotten. "I'm serious!" Stiles defended himself. "Let's go get one right now. I have money from my music shop job and I really want a tattoo."

"Dude...you _hate_ needles." Scott's statement caused Stiles to groan.

"I know, but I've gotten better man, promise. I'm not passing out like last time."

"Alright then." Scott grinned enthusiastically. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's been almost exactly a week and I wanted to thank everyone for the comments. :)<strong>

**So yes. Malia & Stiles are dating. Thoughts? What do you think Lydia's outlook is? Why do you think she acts the way she does?**

**Also! Stiles + Tattoo. What do you guys think about it? What do you think he's going to get? Is Scott going to get another one?**

**(Also I'm basing the first tattoo scene sort of like the one in the TV show, so that's what I'm talking about with Stiles passing out in case of those wondering.)**

**Jackson's back! I know I've asked this before, but any other characters? I can confirm that Isaac will be brought back and there'll be more Danny.**

**Oh right, before I forget, what do you think Lydia changed his ringtone too?**

**Lots of questions this chapter.**

**Until next time... :)**

**(Which will hopefully be next week Thursday or Friday)**


	3. Chapter 3

Slamming the door of his jeep in a non-aggressive manner, Stiles stuffed his hands into his jacket's pocket and threw a smile at Scott. Walking up to his best friend, Stiles fell in line with Scott's footsteps. They had purposely parked a block away, unlike last time which got them into a stern talk with Stiles's dad, despite Scott's mom already okaying Scott getting a tattoo.

"You sure about this?" Scott asked as they crossed the street. Sending him a look, Stiles reached out and opened the door, motioning for Scott to go first.

Just like last time, the scent of the shop came in one huge gust, almost knocking Stiles over, before he became used to it, though he could still smell the pigment used. Looking around, Stiles saw a guy getting a back tattoo of a skull, the tattoo artist being the same man who did Scott's. His thoughts were interrupted by the woman with an arm filled with tattoos and a nose ring come out from the back, drying her hands with a paper towel.

"Hi there." She nodded at them.

"Hello." Scott replied back politely before Stiles could.

"ID's?" Opening his wallet, Stiles took his out and handed it over. After Scott handed his over as well, the woman looked at them and then the ID's, measuring them up. "Looks good boys." She hummed, giving them back. "I'm Mrs. Z. That over there, the tattoo artist, is my husband."

"He gave me my last tattoo." Scott nodded.

"Great! So you already know how this works?" Right, cash first and then tattoo. Stiles reached back for his wallet as Scott responded.

"I do. My buddy here though, doe-"

"Actually," Stiles coughed, "I got a tattoo in Hawaii." He talked to Mrs. Z, pointedly not looking at Scott.

"Alright then," She nodded. "Do both of you know what you want?" Hearing them both say yes, Mrs. Z continued. "Awesome, follow me then." Both of them walked behind her to her own station, which was only a few feet away. "I'll be right back. I need to tell Becky that she needs to take over for the front if needed." And then she left.

"You _what_?" Scott wasted no time in turned around and staring at Stiles.

"I...uh…" Stiles nervously scratched the back of his neck out of habit. Scott's mouth dropped open.

"No way." Bashfully, Stiles nodded at Scott's statement. "Where is it?"

"Under my arm."

"_What _is it?" Scott's eyes went wide. Rolling his own, Stiles took off his shirt, despite Scott's eyes going as large as saucers with the action

"I'm not going to need my shirt anyway." He mentioned as he turned to the side, giving Scott a view of the surprise tattoo. It was about four 'n a half inches long, stretching across the side of Stiles's ribcage, and one 'n a half inches wide. The black outline of the surfboard was made of five names and the inside was decorated with shaded Hawaiian flowers. "So, what do you think?" Stiles hesitantly asked, watching Scott's reaction.

"That's awesome dude! What are the names? Why a surfboard?"

"It's of the friends I made down there. I didn't want to forget, you know?" He asked. Scott nodded and moved out to touch it. By instinct Stiles flinched, causing Scott to pause. When nothing was said, Scott lightly trailed his pointer finger on the outline, even doing the loops of the names.

"So, how drunk were you?" Scott joked.

"Scott!" He exclaimed, moving way and punching Scott's shoulder. Before Scott could say anything back, Mrs. Z came back out from behind and walked towards them.

"You ready, boys?" Stiles smirked at Scott and nodded.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p>Scott went first, explaining how he wanted a pawprint on the back of his right shoulder. Refraining from laughing out loud, Stiles bit his lip and just stared knowingly at Scott, to which a scowl was shot his way. Due to it's size and location, Becky said it'd only be thirty dollars. "It's pretty easy." She shrugged as Stiles handed over the money.<p>

As the needle was pulled out, Stiles winced a little before motioning to Scott with his head. "I'll go sit over by the window and wait." After he walked over and sat, Stiles stretched out his legs and tapped his thumbs together over his stomach. Logically he knew it wouldn't take long, half an hour at most. But nonetheless, that's still thirty minutes of just sitting. He could barely stand two.

Grinning with an idea, Stiles pulled his new touch screen phone out of his pocket and quickly tapped in his password. When it came to the home screen, his grin widened as he tapped on 'Trivia Crack'.

* * *

><p>Stiles squirmed in the chair, trying to fall into a comfortable position. Once he did, he gave Mrs. Z a thumbs up. Pointing close to where his hip line meets his pants on his left side, Stiles started talking. "I would like a triskelion."<p>

"Any decoration? Color?"

"Nope, just three curls. And black please." Stiles shook his head.

"How large?" Mrs. Z inquired.

"About two inches by two inches?" He held up his fingers in rough estimate to the side he wanted.

"Alright, you know all the procedures, correct?" Stiles nodded at her question.

"Who else would help him?" Pointing at Scott, Mrs. Z laughed for a few seconds before standing up.

"Let me just wash my hands again and I'll be right back." The second she stood, Scott was at his side.

"A triskelion? Isn't that what Der-?" Scott stopped in mid-sentence, as if afraid that even saying Derek's name would send Stiles in a downward spiral. Rolling his eyes, he swatted at Scott.

"Derek? Yes, he has one on his back. But that's not why I'm getting this one." Seeing the question forming in Scott's eyes, Stiles jumped the gun. "It means past, present, future. I was weak in the past, I'm stronger now, and I'll be even stronger in the future." Scott made an 'oh' sound and smiled, breaking eye contact only when Mrs. Z was on her way back, to which he moved out of the way.

"A triskelion…" Mrs. Z hummed, picking up the tattoo needle. "Let's do this…"

* * *

><p>Waving goodbye to Scott, Stiles put his jeep into first gear to pull out of Scott's small driveway. Making a left onto Elm Street, Stiles drove down three blocks before stopping at large field. Turning off the engine, he climbed out of his powder-blue jeep and walked to the closest edge of the field that was outlined with a mixture of vibrant gold, cherry-red, and slate-blue flowers. He pulled out the switchblade he carried everywhere in his pants pocket, Stiles knelt down and grabbed a handful. Lining up the blade to an inch below his grip, he cut away. After all the strands were efficiently free, Stiles stood back up and glanced around. Lightly smiling, he picked a few Queen Anne's Lace to put with the colorful mixture.<p>

Then walking away, he hopped back into his jeep and drove to the end of Elms Street, taking a right on Bradford Lane, to which he continued down and turned onto Kennex Street. Sighing a little, Stiles parked on the side of the street.

Getting out once more, he walked up to the graveyard, flowers in hand.

His hand itched as a petal fell off one of the flowers he was carrying, lightly brushing his knuckles till it floated to the ground. Taking a breath, Stiles opened up the creaking metal gate to the graveyard. Not bothering to close it behind him, Stiles silently walked past the solemn headstones, pointedly looking away from the newly dug one. Walking twelve rows down, he took a left and continued down to the last headstone. Smiling, he knelt down and set the flowers, which ironically had wolfsbane blooms in it, against the gravestone.

"Hey Ma...it's been a while." Situating himself to sit cross-legged, Stiles blinked away the mention of tears in his eyes. "I went to Hawaii! Man, the weather was amazing, and you would've loved all the children. That, and the sunsets." Reaching into his pocket, he unlocked his phone. "Here; I even have photos to show you." Flipping his phone around, he showed the gravestone several pictures of the sun, as well as dolphins and flowers. The next set he went to were of his friends.

"The one with the shoulder length hair is Keanu. He and his girl, Akela, who's standing next to him, taught me how to surf. Who would've known I was good at it?" Scrolling to the next picture, it was of Mason jumping off a cliff. "Brad, his boyfriend, pushed him off. That was the third day into vacation. Danny's aunt is neighbors to Haukea, and somehow convinced her to let me join their group for the their summer evening fun. Totally thankful for that." Stiles mused.

He fell silent for a few minutes, listening to the birds nearby singing their melancholy tunes.

"I got two tattoos." A light laugh tumbled from his lips. "I know you always tried to hide yours from me, and I was good at pretending I didn't know about them. But I knew." Stiles said very softly. "You had Dad's name and my name written on your wrists. You'd always cover them with makeup or have one of the nurses do it. I heard you one time insisting they needed to."

"Anyways, the one tattoo I have is right below my arm on my ribcage. The embassy of the wolf pack in Hawaii did it for me. Kind of like how Deaton is a vet, the woman, Miranda, was a tattoo artist. Scott doesn't know that the pack there temporarily brought me in. Danny does though, and Lydia figured it out of course. It was great though." Stiles tilted his head back so it rested on whoevers gravestone was right in front of his moms. "They let me learn about pack dynamics and they were so kind. I actually got to learn a bit more of my spark, which Deaton hasn't mentioned since that Kanima incident I told you about."

Taking a breath, Stiles continued.

"The other tattoo is next to my left hipbone. It's the three swirls, same as Derek's back tattoo. Past, present, future; that's what it means. I've done some pretty self destructive behavior in the past Ma…" He admitted, "but I've learned and I'm starting to live for now. I mean, there'll always be triggering past memories but I'm starting to focus on today."

Once it fell silent once more, it stayed that way. Sure, Stiles wanted to talk some more, but he couldn't find the energy to move his mouth.

After a couple of minutes, or easily a half hour, Stiles looked at his watch and stood up.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule and I'll have to tell you more Ma. So much happened in Hawaii." Then, patting the gravestone, Stiles pivoted on his foot and walked away to get into his jeep, go home, and then make spaghetti for him and his dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all! :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have no clue how getting a tattoo done works. But I already know what I would like.**

**Action will start next chapter. :)**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Someone commented about Derek's POV, so here it is. This is a few months back, when they broke up.**

* * *

><p>Derek's loft was in bedlam. After the fight, he had torn up the pillows on the couch, only to fling the entire thing seconds later. He went on a destructive rage throughout the home, knowing he screwed up and Stiles was gone. Blinking away tears of frustrations and agony, Derek marched over to the loft door, slamming it shut behind him and then quickly walking out of the building. In the back of his subconsciousness, there was a feeling of relief that he had no nosy neighbors due to his owning of the building.<p>

The second he got to the edge of the forest located behind the building, Derek took off in a run. He didn't care that he had no shoes on, or that there was a storm brewing on the horizon. Of course his feet stung, and his werewolf senses were being overpowered with the stench of rain, but maybe that's what he was looking for. Eventually though, the pain faded away and he was just running, not even registering the smell of rain. And he kept running, the breeze slapping against his face, but the warm air of California calmed it a few seconds later.

Despite being a werewolf, his lungs began to burn and his stomach clenched up, nearly causing him to double over from surprise. Derek came to a sudden halt, which the stop in momentum caused him to barrel forward. Catching himself before he hit the ground, he just laid there.

Staring up at the darkening blue sky, he gazed drowsily at birds flying away. Then, taking a breath, Derek stood up and brushed the leaves off his pants.

With an sudden angry shout, he marched up to a huge boulder a few meters away, and punched it with all the force and anger he could muster. Bones cracked and the _pain_ nearly floored him. In fact, he quickly brought his hand to chest and cradled it, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, and fell to his knees.

"I deserve this…" Whimpering out, Derek leaned his body until his forehead was resting against the cold, moss-covered stone. His body shook and at some point his shoulders started to ache, but he ignored it.

Derek had no clue how long he stayed there, or when he ran out of tears and started dry-crying. But as dusk was falling, what was left of the sky to see, became vibrant with deep rich colors. And he somehow managed, _very_ slowly, to stand. He would've fallen again, due to his feet haven fallen asleep, if not for him using the stone to keep himself steady.

Just as it started to drizzle, Derek's senses started coming to, and he gradually started walking back.

* * *

><p>Opening the loft door with a sad attempt, Derek lazily walked in. His eyes shot open when he took a huge breath, inhaling Stiles's smell. Feeling a sudden energy, he marched across the large, vast room and into his own bedroom. Pulling open the drawers that held Stiles's extra clothes. he began taking them out and just ripping them apart. tossing them somewhere behind him when they were in shreds. He kept continuing in the vicious cycle, one shirt after another. And then, pulling out a pale red hoodie, just broke.<p>

And he wept. He pulled the sweater up to his face and cried into it, all his anger and frustration disappearing in an instance.

Derek remembered giving the sweater to Stiles a few months after they met. It was a cold night and Stiles, being Stiles, didn't think to grab some warm clothes when the two of them met up to search for Erica and Boyd. He remembered in exasperation, he had given Stiles the only hoodie he had that would possible fit him. In a small feeling of astonishment, Derek came to the realization that Stiles had this the entire time...and he didn't even notice Stiles bring it into the loft.

That thought just made him cry harder, as if he wasn't just making up for this time of losing Stiles but every time he had refused to cry in his entire lifetime.

A soft, almost inaudible buzzing broke him out of his stupor, causing him to get up and shuffle towards his bedside desk, red hoodie now wrapped on his broken hand. Clumsily, his fingers dashed across the touch screen of his phone and he shakily hit the green answer button. Clearing his throat, Derek brought it up to his ear.

"Derek Hale, how _dare_ you." Lydia snarled into the phone. "I cannot begin to say what I want to say. I just got home from comforting a very broken up Stiles, and now I'm grabbing some some things to head back. But Derek, you are so lucky that I'm not coming over there to tear you a new one. You've hurt Stiles and I swear to God if you try talking to him again...if you come within twenty feet of him, I will personally make sure you never have children." Derek by then, had sat quietly on the edge of his bed, listening to every word she was saying. He knew he had hurt Stiles, and the mantra that he deserved being told it, kept being repeated in his head.

"How could you Derek? I thought you would at least treat him right. Especially with what happened with Jennifer! He has always been there for you and you both seem to have this mutual saving-each-other thing going on. Even I've lost count over how many times you've pushed him out of the way and he's stood in front of you."

"And then it was always you and him with the unresolved sexual tension. At one point all of us had a bet going on...besides that, I just...I can't _believe_ you hurt Stiles like this. He knocked on my front door...my front door Derek. When I answered, his eyes were all red from crying and he was on the verge of a panic attack. I can't believe you!"

"Derek? Derek?" Lydia's voice was softer this time, and was hesitant with worry. Realizing he zoned out, he was about to speak when Lydia spoke again. "I'm coming over." She said softly before hanging up.

Slowly, Derek put down his phone and leaned back on his bed. And now Lydia was on her way to most likely yell at him more.

Just lying there, he stared up at the blank ceiling, taking in it's emptiness. He had no motivation to get up, whether to clean the mess down stairs or to clean the torn up clothing.

About half an hour passed, with him just staying stock still, when the clicking of Lydia's heels sounded just outside the loft's doors. Derek waited, listening to her stopping at the sight of the loft's main room, and hearing her sigh, along with throwing her purse down. Then, heard her walk into the kitchen, as she turned on the water. Letting out a sigh himself, he somehow managed to get up and nonchalantly walked down the stairs, greatly leaning against the rail.

"You don't have to do that." He quietly said, causing her to jump. When she turned around, her eyebrows were crossed in anger, yet the second Lydia's eyes landed on him, she immediately stopped whatever she was doing and crossed the room to him. She placed his hands on his shoulders and moved him to the kitchen chair a few feet away. Easily, he went with her, allowing her to drag him with her.

"My god, Derek…" She let out a soft gasp, her eyes trailing along his body, narrowing in on the red hoodie and wrapped hand. "What happened?"

"I punched a rock." Derek's voice remained at the same level of quietness.

"You what?" Lydia's face was sketched with an unbelievable look. "Why isn't it healing?" Before he could answer, a look of realization crossed her face. "You're not letting yourself heal…" To show she got it right, Derek nodded. "Derek…" Bringing her hand up, she wiped away his tears, that he hadn't known what was falling.

"He's gone." There was a crack in his voice that he couldn't prevent.

"We'll think of something." Lydia sighed again, walking over to the sink and turning off the water. "I was going to clean up, but it seems that you need to talk to someone."

"What about going to Stiles's?" Derek asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"As soon as I get your hand wrapped and I make you some coffee, then I'm off."

* * *

><p>This had to go perfectly...it had to. There was no doubt about it, as it was Lydia who came up with the plan in the first place. Nervously, Derek shifted the tie along his neck before double checking that his shoes were tied. It was a rented tux that Lydia had somehow managed to get in time.<p>

It was the day that Stiles and his dad were leaving for Hawaii. Actually, the two's flight was about to leave in thirty minutes. Fiddling with his tie again, Derek turned on his heel and almost lost his nerve, before turning back around. The flowers in his hand made a ruffling noise, causing his senses to pick up on the pollen, which in turn, caused him to sneeze.

Swallowing, Derek continued walking.

"Flight to Hawaii, boarding on Deck 13. Flight to Hawaii, boarding on Deck 13." The second the speaker woman stopped talking, a panic flared through Derek. It wasn't supposed to be for another thirty minutes. Did the flight get moved up?

Picking up his pace, Derek hurried along, passing past people who were also in a hurry. At one point, he had to jump in between two people in order to sneak past. Deck 4...Deck 5...He counted in his head.

"Come on...come on…" Derek whispered under his breath. Deck 7….Deck 8…and suddenly there was a crowd. People were yelling and it was difficult to move. It became a standstill, leading to Derek nervously tapping his foot.

"Flight to Hawaii, five minutes till boarding closes. Flight to Hawaii, five minutes till boarding closes."

How much time had passed? Derek's mind was full of worry, and at this point, he started to blatantly push past people.

When he got to Deck 13, he saw the team (Lydia, Isaac, Kira, Scott, and Danny) all standing there, waving at Stiles who was just disappearing past the line, following his dad. Watching with wide eyes, Derek saw one of the flight attendants hook a rope across the entrance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lydia look back and stare at him with an upset, understanding look.

It took everything in him to not fall down and start crying again.

He didn't make it.

Stiles was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**I wanted to thank everyone for their comments. :) I love seeing them and they brighten my day. **

**Sorry for not posting recently. My dog passed away and I got behind in school for a second there. **

**On a happier note, there should be two chapters this week, including this one. Suggestions are still open if you want to read something or want any characters to be involved. **

**Tally-Ho! Until next time...**

**Thank you again**


End file.
